


Pemzin Week: Twirl

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she can't bend, Pema enjoys having Tenzin teach her the motions of airbending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pemzin Week: Twirl

Even without bending, I asked Tenzin to teach me how to move like an Airbender. His grace as he shifted and spun through his forms was hypnotic, and I wanted to learn to imitate that kind of smooth elegance. It was harder than I expected, especially at the beginning. I didn't have a good grasp of balance because I'd never had to consciously think of it before, and it took me a while to understand how to properly walk in a circle with my hands and chest. The time it took me to learn that basic move was dispiriting, but I was enjoying the lessons and Tenzin seemed to take pleasure in teaching me.

From that point we built our way up to more complex moves. I was not in any sense a natural, so Tenzin had to go slowly and patiently as he taught. It was the most frustrating seeing him execute a move and trying to imitate his posture without being able to see my body as I saw his. The solution he arrived at was to step against my back and guide my limbs, making the small corrections as I moved. It made the lessons easier, but having him pressed against me as I did the forms was wonderfully distracting.

It only took a few days to give in to the temptation. As he lifted my hand higher, I moved it so that my fingers brushed gently across his open palm. When I shortened my stance, I deliberately moved my leg further than I should have so that I could slide it against the inside of his thigh. I heard a short intake of breath as the loose cloth moved against his leg and looked down so he wouldn't see my smile. I arched my back so that I rubbed against the front of his pants whenever we shifted. I could see him looking down at me suspiciously, but I maintained an innocent smile, teasing him gently until I grew impatient with this game.

Eventually I stopped him so I could ask some silly question about the form I was learning. As he tried to explain, still pressed against my back, I absently took his right hand hand in mine, holding it and playing with the fingers as I listened. I leaned back against his chest and looked up toward him, nodding and smiling as he went on. As he warmed to his subject, I slowly moved his hand until it touched my stomach, then slowly, slowly inched it up until it rested on top of my breast. It took him over a minute to realize what I had done, but I was looking right at him when his face suddenly went beet red.

He stammered and stuttered as he tried to regain control of himself, and I took the opportunity to seize his left hand for my other breast. I'd never seen him look so embarrassed, but he didn't move his hands either. Finally I reached up and backwards, pulling his head down for a long, slow kiss. His hands cupped me delicately, barely daring to brush a thumb over my nipple, so different from the months we'd spent together in the bedroom. I had to grin into the kiss as I felt an insistent prodding against my leg and ground deliberately against him. His eyes closed and he groaned softly as his hands tightened against me. I broke the kiss and twisted in his arms to face him. He was breathing hard and I knew I was too. At this moment there was nothing more I wanted in the world than this man. I turned and sauntered off toward our shared quarters, tossing one last word over my shoulder.

"Coming?"


End file.
